fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Makes a Diorama - It's Fred!
Fred Makes a Diorama is the 3rd episode of the "It's Fred!" animated series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on December 29, 2011. Description Fred's never ending quest for Judy's love comes down to him building the most perfect family Diorama. Will it finally win Judy over? Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! Once again, this has been the absolute worst week of my entire life! All because stupid Ms. Flank got some great idea to have us all make dioramas. (later at Fred's school) Ms. Flank: Each diorama will be created to celebrate how your mother and father were have been influenced your life. Fred: Ms. Flank, when I was born, my mom all had to take massive amounts of anesthesia because I breached and my foot got caught on one of our kidneys! Ms. Flank: I hope you don't intend to make THAT the topic of your diorama. Fred: Not anymore. Judy: Ms. Flank, I think making a diorama celebrating our mothers and fathers is a really beautiful and loving idea. (screen zooms to Fred) Fred: Wait a minute, Judy thinks a diorama is a beautiful and loving thing? Maybe all I have to do is make a really awesome diorama and she'll totally fall in love with me and want to join our dioramas together in one big double-wide! (Kevin farts) Judy: Ew! Who farted? Kevin: (mockingly) Fred did it! (laughs) Fred: (angrily) It was not me, Kevin. You're such a dink weed! (screen cuts to Fred back in his house, knocking on the door for Cherie to answer) Fred: MOM! You said you were going to help me! Cherie: Not now, Fred, I'm busy. Fred: But I have a diorama to build! Cherie: So, I have a unibrow to remove. Fred: (angrily) Fine! I'll just go to the big house to see Dad and make my diorama with him! (walks away) (screen cuts to the big metal gate outside the big house as the bus leaves after dropping Fred off with his arts and crafts supplies, he coughs through the smoke of the bus, then he looks around to all the bad guys in the gate until he found his dad, Fergus with black hair in there) Fred: DAD! Dad, it's me, Fred! (suddenly, the police helicopters shine their lights at Fred, siren goes off, then the 2 security guards with their shotguns ran up to Fred) Security Guard: Freeze! Hands in the air! Fred: No! I'll drop my arts and crafts supplies! (the security guard electrocutes Fred with a taser) Fred: AH!!! OH MY GAMMIT!!! (screen cuts to Fred in Warden's office with messed up hair and makes on his face) Fred: (to Warden) I'm here to see my father, Fergus Figglehorn. I'm making a diorama that celebrates his goodness. Warden: Goodness? Don't you know why your heart and heartless father's in prison? Fred: Everyone knows he's trying to set a world record for longest pajama party ever. Fergus: (pops out through the floor with a spade shovel) Well, well, well. If it ain't my homegrown accident. Fred: Dad! (jumps onto and hugs him) Warden: Fred, take your arts and crafts and go. Prison is no place for a child. Fred: But Ms. Flank said our dioramas had to celebrate our dads! And I can't make it without his help. Fergus: (puts Fred down) You hear that, Warden? This is a diorama emergency. (whacks Warden's head with a spade shovel) Warden: Ow! (faints) Fergus: (takes the supplies) Come on, Fred. Stone Cold Strangling might have some dried macaroni you can use. (walks with Fred past the cages where the other bad guys are in, screen zooms to Fred with black and white striped pajamas on) Fred: Oh my gamet, this is so cool! I'm a real gangsta wearing real gangsta pajamas and everything! (screen cuts to Fred and Fergus sitting outside on the bench inside the gate) Fred: I thought the diorama could be of your favorite place. Like that filled out behind our trailer. (picks up the wildflower seeds) See? I have wildflower seed to glue down to look like dirt. (picks up the Hot Wheels toy van) And this mangled Hot Wheels I can be the burned out minivan. (picks up dog poop) And I have this real dog poop that can look like people poop that bubbles up from our septic system. Fergus: That field was my old favorite place. This is my new favorite place. All this concrete and barbed wire has a beauty all its own. Take a deep breath. (breathes in) Can you smell it? Fred: (nervous) Yeah, unfortunately. Fergus: That's the smell of incarceration. So get rid of them wildflower seeds and show 'em how it really is. (Fred throws the wildflower seeds out through the gate, screen zooms to him) Fred: You know, this project wasn't such a stupid idea after all. Ms. Flank knew that by doing this project you learn something about our parents that we didn't already know. Just how special they can be. (feeling loved) Dad, thanks for being you. (Fergus smacks Fred's head) Fred: Ow! Fergus: Toughen up! They'll think you're petunia. (back in Fred's school, Fred gives a report of his diorama about the big house) Fred: The big house has a playground just like ours when they have riots and everything. (screen cuts to Fred's diorama) Fred: (offscreen) And this is the cafeteria where they serve really good fish sticks. And this is a tunnel that my dad's friend dug for me so I could escape. (screen cuts to Fred picking up one of the figures that is Fergus) Fred: And this guy here is my dad. He's the absolute coolest dad in the whole big house. (sits back down in his seat) Judy: That was really beautiful, Fred. (screen zooms to Fred) Fred: It worked! I knew if I made the most awesome tribute to my dad, I could win Judy's heart! (screen zooms out, and Kevin sits on Fred's diorama and got smashed, Judy gasps) Fred: NO!!! Kevin: (mocks again) Oops! Sorry, Fred! I didn't see it sitting there! (laughs) Judy: Kevin, you were such a dink weed! (Fred felt pleased, screen cuts to him back in his room) Fred: So I guess it wasn't such a terrible week after all. I mean, even though Kevin wrecked my diorama, Judy stuck up for me. But best of all, I got to spend quality time with my real gangster dad. (screen cuts to the gate of the big house where Fergus is in) Fergus: Well, I'll be. It's just like home. (a dog stopped by and pees on the flower bush, screen cuts to Fred in his room and Cherie opens the door) Cherie: Fred, grab that glue and meet me in the kitchen. I need you to wax my back. (closes the door) Fred: I am the luckiest kid in the world! Peace out, homies! (turns the camera off) (static cuts, "Tater Haters" music plays) (Watch More Episodes, with a hand with one finger pointing at the thumbnails) (the 2 videos showing are "Fred Gets Adopted" and "Fred Makes A Campfire") (Click Here to Subscribe) (Facebook: /FredFigglehorn) (Twitter: @FredFigglehorn) ("Tater Haters" music stops, static cuts) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy * Kevin * Orange Girl * Tabby * Ms. Flank * Cherie * Fergus * Bad Guys * Security Guard #1 * Security Guard #2 * Warden * Dog Category:Videos